


Baskerville Bewitchment

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Book: The Hound of the Baskervilles, Community: watsons_woes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey to Dartmoor seems almost magical...for good and for ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baskerville Bewitchment

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP #24 (On The Track--Picture Prompt) on Watson's Woes.

Sir Henry and I stared through the train window in amazement, and even poked our heads out as far as was safe to get a better view. Dr. Mortimer had his attention buried so deep in his book that he did not even look up. No doubt he had seen this sight many times before.

The grass was a vivid green carpet laid out before us, and the trees were gently bowed into the shape of a natural tunnel. Autumn's chill had not touched it; it seemed to bask in an eternal summer. It was almost ethereal, as if we were journeying through the railways of an enchanted dryad kingdom. I thought such arboreal beauty only existed in fairy stories.

The spell was shattered when we cleared the “tunnel.” Gone was the picturesque foliage; the jagged and sinister hills and the desolate plains of Dartmoor came dourly into view. Sir Henry was just as fascinated by this scenery, the ancient landscape of his forebears, but I drew back to my seat in slight trepidation as I recalled my mission here. My revolver was a comforting weight in my coat pocket.

For the foreboding atmosphere, and a mournful sound that I hoped was merely the wind, reminded me that there was great evil as well as good in fairy tales.


End file.
